


Catch You If You Fall

by Carmenlire



Series: Flufftober [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because this is the most explicit I've ever written lol, we are gonna use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: He's gorgeous-- the closest thing Magnus will ever know of heaven-- when he's like this.Breath coming in uneven pants, ending on strangled groans and muted whimpers and primal grunts. His hair is sex mussed and there are bruises littering his body-- Magnus's own trail of adoration mapped out for just the two of them to see. So long ago Magnus had told Alec that he had unlocked something in him. There is no doubt that this shadowhunter, this man who isn't perfect but tries so hard, is the mate of his soul.





	Catch You If You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Key

“ _Christ_ , Alexander.”

Magnus bites back a moan at the slick drag of Alec right where he needs him. His nails, painted a deep emerald green, dig into Alec’s back, bringing him closer.

Always closer.

Hissing at the sting, Alec retaliates, closing his mouth over Magnus’s throat, right at the pulse point. He keeps up his excruciatingly slow pace and Magnus’s hips buck up as Alec hits particularly deep.

He doesn’t know what time it is. Hazily, Magnus figures it has to be close to evening. They’d been in bed all day-- with a brief breakfast break-- and now shadows lurk in the corner of their bedroom.

The sheets have long since fallen off the bed, pooling on the floor. Magnus isn’t even sure where the headboard is; he’s moderately sure that they’re sideways near the foot of the bed.

Honestly, he doesn’t care. Not when Alec’s wrapped around him, _in_ him, making every thought vanish except for the way sparks drag down his spine every time Alec moves.

It’s a lazy Thursday and Magnus’s breath hitches, turns into a gasp as Alec reaches for his thigh and shifts angles just enough to make his vision bleed gold.

Alec may be the death of him but what a way to go.

They both have schedules fit to bursting over the weekend so they’d agreed to take a day off during the week. Their phones are turned off and the wards are up and it’s nothing but the two of them and the empty bottle of Bordeaux they’d finished off with their brunch.

Magnus drags a hand up Alec’s back, letting his nails scratch and hums at Alec’s low growl. He buries his hand in sweat-damp hair and turns Alec’s head until they’re sharing the same breath. Grinning, he tilts his chin up so that he can nip at Alec’s bottom lip, sucking until Alec looks as debauched as he makes him feel. He tastes the remnants of wine, heavy on his tongue, and that indescribable _Alec_ taste that’s like no other.

He starts grinning into the kiss and _god damn Alexander_ , a moan is wrenched from him as Alec chases his lips, slips his tongue in and Magnus just feels _Alec_. He feels everything.

They don't often get days to just _be_. But sometimes, they take twenty four hours and hide away from the world. It's just them and Magnus cherishes those moments the most.

Alec is beautiful. He's pretty in the morning when his cheeks are creased from the sheets and he winces away from the light. He's stunning on missions, a soldier born and raised when his eyes show no mercy and the heat of battle gives him a special kind of vitality. He's beautiful when he's leading his people, shoulders straight and jaw uncompromising, a king commanding his troops.

He's gorgeous-- the closest thing Magnus will ever know of heaven-- when he's like _this_.

Breath coming in uneven pants, ending on strangled groans and muted whimpers and primal grunts. His hair is sex mussed and there are bruises littering his body-- Magnus's own trail of adoration mapped out for just the two of them to see.

So long ago Magnus had told Alec that he had unlocked something in him. It was impossible for either of them to know just how far Alec would burrow into his heart. He's part of Magnus. There is no doubt that this shadowhunter, this man who isn't perfect but tries so hard, is the mate of his soul.

It is Alec who holds the key to his heart. He alone and forever will be the one who can reach Magnus, the one who can make him snort in amusement with terrible puns, the only one who makes Magnus feel like he's burning alive but he loves every minute of it.

They've been married for twelve years and it still takes Magnus by surprise on occasion, the raw affection he has for his husband. He's seen Alec in every imaginable way; at his highest and when he was so low that they both worried if he could climb back out. 

There is not a single piece of Alec that Magnus doesn't love-- doesn't _adore_ \-- to distraction. 

Alec's pace increases as his impatience finally wins out over slowly fucking Magnus to death. Tension bleeds into Magnus as the pleasure ratchets up to almost _too much_.

But never enough.

He feels Alec's breath stutter as he drops until he's panting against Magnus's neck, messily kissing whatever stretch of skin he can reach, hot and open-mouthed. 

Alec's trailing a hand from Magnus's ass to his front. He scratches softly at his stomach-- ignoring where Magnus wants him most-- before his hand skirts up his ribs and Magnus doesn’t have the time or higher brain function to muffle the peal of laughter that bubbles out of him.

Fuck, Alec _knows_ he's ticklish there.

Sighing as Alec, predictably, slows down, Magnus glares at him as Alec asks, “Something funny?”

His smugness is diminished greatly by just how harshly he's breathing.

Waving a droll hand through the air, Magnus replies, “Just enjoying myself.”

Alec raises an incredulous brow, looking ridiculous and ridiculously handsome as he does so. “Oh? Want me to do it again then,” he asks innocently.

Magnus glares for a second before he decides to change tactics. He wraps his legs around Alec’s back and squeezes down on Alec’s cock. They both groan as the heat flares back to just as hot and Alec drops the conversation.

He returns to his previous pace and it’s bare moments before Magnus finds himself coming untouched, focused entirely on Alec-- his smell, the warmth wrapped around him, the dizzying way Alec knows exactly what he likes after all these years.

Following Magnus over the precipice, Alec falls until he’s draped over Magnus, kissing wherever he can reach as he settles.

Magnus sweeps hands down his love’s back, through tangled hair, trails fingers over splayed arms. He admires the way his wedding ring catches the last of the day’s light and sighs, content.

In the quiet of their room, Magnus murmurs, “I love you,” and lays an chaste kiss on top of Alec’s head.

Alec looks up and smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners. He looks the same. He always looks like that lovely man who captured his heart with earnest declarations and guileless desire. It makes Magnus’s chest particularly ache in the best goddamn way.

“I love you too,” Alec says, leaning down to brush his nose against Magnus’s.

Magnus wrinkles his nose at the gesture, though his laughing eyes and smiling mouth betray him.

In a rare fit of whimsy, Magnus brings a hand down until he can cup Alec’s cheek. It’s silent, Alec letting Magnus stare his fill.

After a moment, Magnus whispers, “You are my everything. The love of my life, the very beat of my heart.”

Alec looks stunned for a moment before his expression morphs into something fierce yet tempered. His lips quirk up as he replies, “Right back at you, babe.”

He can’t help himself. Magnus barks out a laugh and stares at Alec who looks happy to have elicited such a reaction.

“‘Right back at you babe,’” Magnus repeats, snorting. “The height of romanticism.”

Alec gaze turns molten and Magnus’s breath catches at the intensity of his stare. He ducks down, laying lingering kisses on Magnus’s cheek, jaw, both sides of his neck before laying a searing kiss on his mouth.

“You told me once that I unlocked something in you. You did the same for me. You have owned the key to my heart for longer than you know.” Alec smiles faintly at the cliched phrase. “You’re everything I’ll ever need.”

Magnus smiles, knows that his eyes must be positively glowing with love, with the depth of feeling that only Alec manages to raise in him. He shifts, winces as he waves a hand to clean up the mess they’ve made.

Alec falls against him, resting his head against Magnus’s chest, humming as Magnus continues to run a hand through his hair.

They have to change the sheets and take a shower. They need to eat dinner and soon enough they’ll have to get back to their perpetually busy lives.

All of that can wait, though. For now, Magnus is more than content in this in between space. Alec is a heavy but welcome weight on top of him, and Magnus is already starting to feel the twinges of discomfort that means he’ll be sore tomorrow.

He loves it, though. Almost as much as he loves Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire!


End file.
